


Hobbitcon DREI

by Sidney90



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hobbitcon DREI, Mafia Durins, Party Durins, hobbitcon, modern Durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my hobbitcon drei in little charakter stories xDDD</p><p>I blame all my sons and brother for that >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on monday we were at the haunted house and one of my german Kili really greeted one of the man in a black cloak

It was one of these nights, when Kili couldn´t sleep. He felt warm, his skin tickled and his breath was quick. That was when he dreamed of his uncle, not the normal dreams about his childhood. He dreamed of lying in bed with his uncle, naked and sweaty. They were kissing and his uncles hands were all over his body. They were making love in his dreams and Kili always woke up with a hard-on in his pyjama pants or even worse a mess in his pants. He felt ashamed of his feelings, he could not look his uncle in the eyes, not even his brother. They would hate him, would think that he is disgusting. Every night when he had one of these dreams, Kili took a cold shower and was sitting on the cold showerfloor and would cry about his feelings for his uncle. What the young man didn´t know, was that his uncle and brother knew about his feelings. They heard him crying every night, but they didn´t want to scare him.

Kili knows that anal sex in missionary position isn’t too difficult, but it is very helpful to start with some gentle forplay. The idea of Thorin opens him up with his fingers makes Kili blush a lot, but in his dreams he likes it. Kili likes the missionary position a lot, it is surely the most enjoyable position for men, because it is the one that allows more intimacy. He likes the idea that the partners lie on each other, facing each other. It’s an intimate position that allows eye contact and a lot of bodily contact during sex. He dreams about Thorin on top of him, supporting his weight only on his arms and watches him. They look in each others eyes, blue meets brown. This position allows Thorin the pleasure of seeing his penis entering and leaving his partner’s body as he thrusts. Kili dreams of his eyes on him, on every part of his body. Thorins hands on his legs, his hips, his chest and his chubby belly. In his dreams Thorin loves to hold him around his hips, where he is chubby and soft. Kili would spread his legs and would allow Thorin to lie on top of him. They would kiss, because kissing is a big part, like this he could relax more. Thorin would guide his cock into Kili, inch by inch till they´re skin on skin. Kili would raise his hips a bit and would pull his legs upward and spread them, only to be as near as possible to Thorin.To get his partner fully inside, he raise his legs completely and circling them around Thorins hips. Like this he feels Thorin fully enter him and he would moan at each movement. Kili wants to know how it feels when Thorin would hit his prostate.

But like all the other nights he would wake up before he reach his orgasm, he jolts up in bed, panting and with a mess in his pyjama pants. As always he sneaks into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up his pyjama pants. Kili always hopes that his brother or even worse his uncle would not hear him, but this night Thorin heard him again and followed him. When he saw his nephew sitting on the showerfloor and crying he couldn´t hold back any longer. Still in his own sleeping clothe he enters the shower and sits down next to Kili. The young man sobs and Thorin pulls him into his arms. Like this they sat there till Kili was to exhausted and Throin would towel him dry, help him into new pyjama pants and bring him to his bed. His uncles bed! Thorin cuddles up with him under the covers and warms him up. The shower was to cold, like always and Kilis skin is cold as ice.

“Will you tell me what´s wrong? Why you wake up every night and take a ice cold shower? And will you tell me why you always scream my name?”

Nothing, his nephew stays quite, not a single word leaves his lips. The young man only shivers because he is still cold from the shower and his body warms up slowly. Thorin would not ask again, he didn´t want to scare Kili. Thus he lays there with his shivering nephew in his arms.


	2. Mafia Durin Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the second party me and my friend from brazil were Mafia Mama Dis and Kili

The name of the Durin family was well known and everyone was scared of them. When you loved your life you should not start a fight with them. After the death of Thror and Thrain, it was Thorin now who was head of the family. Each family member was well known, Thorin and his heir Fili as the leaders and Thorins younger sister and mother of Fili and Kili as a woman who knew how to defend herself and Kili the youngest Durin as a party guy. But don´t think because he was the youngest he didn´t know how to represent his family.

Each of them had different skills. Kili was an archer, yes he had a bow but when he was out he always had his gun with him. A birthday present from his mother, he and Fili had the same guns, with theier names engraved. But like his uncle, Fili liked swords more than a gun, his twin blades were well known. But Kili liked the present from his mother, she always knew how to make her sons happy.

Tonight Kili was out in his favorite club and he was in a good mood. The last weeks were full of boring family meetings and training with Dwalin. Tonight Kili would make party till he would fall over from exhaustion and he was already in tghe middle of the danceflorr for hours. All the girls wanted to dance with him and they were kind of fighting with each other for the atention of the young Durin. But Kili didn´t care, he had only eyes for one girl. Her name was Megan and she was lovely.

All night Kili and Megan danced with each other and they had a great time. When she had to go, Kili accompanied her outside and called her a taxi. She was a nice girl, what a few of the other men in the club saw as well. Kili and Megan were talking and giggling about their evening, when five men came over to them and surrounded them. Kili was protecting Megan and one of his hand were already on his gun at the back of his suit pants. But before he could pull his gun out, there was a voice he knew very well.

"So you guy a jealous of him hmm? I think it's not the best idea to harm him or his girlfriend, or don´t you know who he is? Oh I knew it, you don´t know him. Alright them let me explain to you guys... this handsome young man is my son, his name is Kili Durin, he is the nephew of Throin Oakenshield head of the Durin family. If you harm him you will not survive the next day, do you understand me?"

There she was, the most strongest woman in the Durin family. Dis, sister of Throin and mother of Kili. The five men looked terrified at the women in the blue dress. She was alone, but she was holding a gun in one hand. 

"So fuck off or you will not even surive this night." Dis spocke a little louder and the five men fled.  
"Thanks mother. You´re the best."  
"No thanks my dear."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I know the owner of the club, we are old school friends and he invited me. You had a good night I see."   
Dis was looking at the poor girl behind her son. Poor thing was shocked and a little scared, Dis could see that in her eyes.  
"Don´t be afraid hun, we will not harm you."  
"Sorry mam, but I didn´t know who you are."  
"It´s okay hun. I´ll see you by tomorrow Kili, have a good night." Dis was already leaving when she turned around and said "Perhaps you should bring your girlfriend home, like that you konw she will get home save. Gnight my dears." and with that she was gone.

Kili did what his mother told him, he brought Megan home. But the girl didn´t want him to leave and so he stayed the night. The first night of a young love and Kili will always remenber the beautifull face he saw when he woke up the next morning. Megan became his official girlfriend and a few month later Throin welcomed her as a new member of the family.


End file.
